The invention relates to a self-centering clutch thrust bearing arranged with radial play either on or inside a sliding sleeve. A clutch thrust bearing of the aforesaid type is known from the German Public Disclosure No. 1,944,839, wherein the lateral faces of at least one of the bearing races have been flared outward in order to form an annular space which is filled with a noise-abating plastic material. The annular gap between this clutch thrust bearing and the sliding sleeve has been dimensioned in such a way as to permit a radial motion of the thrust bearing for the purpose of its self-alignment during clutch operation. However, damping of the radial movement of the bearing has not been taken into consideration, and such damping would be possible to only a limited extent, because the plastic ring has a relatively slight elastic force. Furthermore, said known plastic ring is not able to dampen any relative motion between the sliding sleeve and the neighboring or adjacent bearing race.